


25 drabbles of Nashville

by scoob2222



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas I am writing a drabble a day each for Nashville.  They will include many of the characters and hopefully be lots of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will Lexington

Will leaves as soon as Layla falls asleep.  She isn’t even snoring yet and his jeans are on and he’s creeping out the door as quickly and quietly as possible.

He needs to shower.  It’s like his skin is itching and he just wants to reverse time

What if someone saw him?  What if there were cameras?  What if he’s just ruined all of his chances with the swing of his arm?

All for what?  For Brent?  For someone who doesn’t even give a shit about him?

Brent’s a means to an end.  He doesn’t care about what people call him.  He doesn’t care about the fact that he has dinner with Craig and date with Craig and is probably in bed with Craig right now.

Damn it!

It takes forever for the shower to get hot and he drown himself under the spray.  He closes his eyes and tries to let everything go down the drain.

Nothing will happen to him.  Those guys will limp home, hurting but not hurting enough to damage their ego and go to the cops.

Tomorrow he will go back to ignoring Layla because she got what she wanted and so did he.

It would all be fine.

And if he saw Brent, when he saw Brent…it would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

 

 


	2. Avery and Juliette--Sugar Mama

She cannot help it.  She just cannot help it.  It is to perfect.

It’s almost too easy.

But also so funny that she barely makes it out of the store before losing it.

She leaves it on his bed in the guestroom over his guitar case. 

She knows when he’s found it because he screams her name and it echoes throughout the house.

“JULIETTE! JULIETTE BARNES!  Get your pain in the ass down here!”

“It’s a great ass,” she said, “even you have to admit it.”

“Don’t be cute.  You are too evil to be cute.”

“Evil!  Me!” she raises a hand to her chest in mock drama, “Why I never?”

“Are you going to pretend you didn’t do this?”

He held the shirt up against his chest.  It was pink and, in giant black letters, “I love my sugar mama.”

“Just in case you needed it again.  Since you won’t go on tour with me, you need some way to pay the bills.”

“Very cute, Barnes, really very cute.  You know I’m going to get you back for this.”

She grinned, “Oh I’m really hoping you will.”


	3. Scarlett and Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "Hanky Panky Woman" Scarlett confides in Avery.

When she has a break from the tour and she gets home to see Avery, he has a thousand questions.

She suggests they have sex.

Well, she doesn’t really suggest it as much as she kisses him until he stop asking questions and kisses her back.

Then there’s just the two of them and it’s like they are teenagers again and everything is simple.

Eventually, though, he’d holding her and brushing her hair away from her face and she can feel that he wants to ask about the tour, about being on stage, about all of it.

“Can I say something?” she asks, “Can I just…can you just listen and not say anything and ask no questions when I’m done.”

He pauses and she can feel his body tense, but finally he says, “Of course.”

She takes a deep breath, then another, “I hate the tour.  I hate the stage and all the lights and all the people.  I thought it was just the first night.  I thought it was just them booing me, but even when they cheered I still hated it.  I don’t want to be in front of thousands and thousands of people.  I don’t want it and I don’t want to go back and I know that sounds so selfish and ridiculous.  I sound like a child and I’m going back.  I’m going to go back on tour and I…maybe I’ll be fine.  I’m sure I will.”

He pauses, starts to speak and then stop again.

Finally, he says, “I’m sure you will,” and leaves it at that.

She lets out another breath, thankful to him for not pushing or telling her it would all be okay.  He just keeps holding her and not talking as they lay together in the moonlight.


	4. Deacon and Maddie

Deacon hated all things stuffy.  He hated suits, fancy drinks, and dinners where he had more than one fork.

He liked wearing his comfortable jeans, strumming his guitar, and catching a game on the television.

However, the one think he hates more than anything else is disappointing his daughter.

He’s only known that she’s his for four years.  He knows he can never be the father that Teddy is, as much as he hates the man, they hate each other, he knows deep down that Teddy loves Maddie and takes care of her.

He will never be able to be that father, but he can still be something.

He can love her like no one else can because she’s a part of him.

She’s the best part of him.

She’s worth a thousand stuffy suits and a million boring dinners.

Today’s she’s graduating high school and he’s not going to miss a single moment of it.


	5. Deacon and Avery

“Don’t say a single word,” Deacon says, taking his hand off the wheel to point at the man next to him.

“I didn’t say anything,” Avery said, lifting his hands up in submission, “but if I was going to say anything it might be that you stop and ask for directions.”

“I don’t need direction.  I’ve been here.”

“15 years ago.”

“No, I don’t know, maybe less, maybe more.  I didn’t forget.”

“I have my phone.  I could GPS it?” Avery asks.

Deacon turns to look at him, and then back at the road, “I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.  We are men.  We don’t need….GPS.”

“Come on, you have a phone.”

“For emergency calls from Maddie, Scarlett, and Juliette.”

“How about me?  I’m not special?”

“Don’t push your luck.  I let you come to play some music.”

“You demanded I play for you and promised to buy me the cheapest drink in the place.”

“Well, what else do you need?” he asked.

“Directions,” Avery argued again, “or we’re just going to wander around all…”

“We’re here,” Deacon said, pulling into a spot and turning off the car.

Avery sighed and looked at the ramshackle bar in front of him, “We are using my GPS on the way home.  End of discussion.”

“Whatever, kid, my car and that means I will drive the way I want.”

“I’ll call Scarlett and tell her when to send out the search party.  Maybe she should put them on call now…save time when we’re circling Nashville five hours from now.”

“Sure, call your girlfriend for help.  I’m just going to go and get ready.”

Avery sighs and turns off his phone, “Fine, let’s go play, but you’re buying me two beers.”

“Okay, but one of them will be lousy.”

“Didn’t expect anything less.”


	6. Avery and Juliette--exercise

“You’re evil,” Avery panted as he collapsed on the couch.

“Don’t sit there,” Juliette admonished him, “You’re sweaty and gross.”

“Your fault,” he continued to gasp for breath.

“You are the one that lost the bet.  I think you got off easy,” she said, hanging him a water, “all you had to do was spend one work out with me.”

He took a long drink of water, draining the bottle before saying, “Torture.  That workout is insane, Juliette.”

“It’s something I do five times a week.  The other two days are yoga.  I guess you could have done your bet one of those days.”

“Evil,” he said again, “and crazy.  I don’t know how you survive exercising that much.”

“This body isn’t easy to keep, Avery,” she turned and shook her butt at him, “I think it’s worth the time and effort.”

He stared at her butt as it swung back and forth, “I’m not disagreeing…but that is the last time I am participating.”

She grinned, whipping her sports bra off and tossing it aside, “We’ll see.  Come on already.  The best part of the workout is that shower afterward…if you can make it.”


	7. Scarlett and the bar fight

Scarlett ran as quickly as she could to the car.  The cameras were everywhere, flashing and catching her every move.

The moment she closed the door Deacon took off down the street.

“Well,” he said, “that was different.”

“Don’t,” she cried, covering her face, “oh my…my Mama’s going to see that.”

“I already called her.  She wanted to know how many people you took down.”

“Stop it.”

“My niece Scarlett who won’t curse in public got into a bar fight…no started a bar fight.”

“Stop it.  I didn’t start it.  That man grabbed me ass.”

“And if I was there I would have broken a bottle over his head and made sure he never had babies.”

“I just did the second part.  He deserved it.  It’s just that his friend got involved and then Avery hit that other guy and then…then Juliette made that other man cry.  It got out of control and I am so sorry you had to come save me.  You must be so angry.”

“Angry?  Hell, I’m impressed.  You started a bar fight.  That’s one of the Claybourne family traditions.  Next time just try and get out before the cops show up.  You’ll learn.”

Scarlett just buried her face again.


	8. Avery and Juliette--popcorn and a movie

“I really blame this on you,” Juliette said as she collapsed back onto the couch, “it really is all your fault.”

“I’m not at all surprised by that statement,” Avery said, “but I have to disagree.”

“You always disagree and it is always your fault.”

“I told you that there was no way we were going to go to the movies and not get mobbed.”

“We would have been fine if you hadn’t needed three pounds of popcorn and every single candy in the place.”

“They had Junior Mints, which were delicious until you poured them over my head.”

“I really wanted to see that movie.  Channing Tatum is so hot.  I should give him a call.”

“He’s married.  Also, do you actually have his number?  I’d like to see the next insane action movie…also I could distract his wife for you.”

Juliette smiled, “Oh Avery, I don’t need the distraction.  Now, go make popcorn because I sent the redhead…”

“Your assistant Annie.”

“Yeah, I don’t like that name.  Anyway I sent her to get the bootleg of the movie so we’re going to watch again without you ruining it.”

“I didn’t….you know what?  Never mind.  I’ll make popcorn.”

“And wine.”

“Well, what else would we have with our popcorn?”

 


	9. Juliette--Christmas Fight

“I’m sorry you signed me up to do what?” Juliette asked her manager.

“Judge this year’s _Christmas Light Fight_.  It’s just one episode.”

“Glenn, I have to travel to four different cities across the country.  I have to go where it snows, Glenn.  I hate snow.”

“We’ll get you a sled.”

“This isn’t funny.  I have a Christmas album to promote.”

“A Christmas album that will be heavily featured on the show.  Also, when you judge the house in Nashville, you are going to finish with a concert.  This is perfect to promote your album.  It is good, wholesome fun.”

Juliette wrinkled her nose, “I’m bringing Avery with me.  I’ll never survive all that cheer on my own.”

“Whatever you want.”

“I want a stiff drink ready for me the moment I’m done with all of that cheer nonsense, and if my album doesn’t go to number one I am holding you personally responsible.”

“You always do.  Merry Christmas, Juliette.”

“And a Happy Fuck you.”


	10. Juliette--Bruno Mars

“I am not going to this bullshit awards show, Glenn.  The American Country Awards?  Seriously?”

“They want you to open the show.”

“That is definitely not going to happen.  I won a Country Music Award this year, Glenn.  I am too big for awards shows on the Fox Network.  Fox, for fuck’s sake.”

“Okay, so I will tell them that you’re unable to attend.”

“Yes and then try and find me a real television event to sing at.  Maybe the Superbowl.”

“I am pretty sure that’s Bruno Mars.”

“Well maybe he needs someone to sing to.  I am sure my sex could send him to heaven.”

“I am not going to suggest that to his agent…or ever think of those words again.”

“Oh Glenn, don’t be such a prude.  It’s just a song.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Let me know what Bruno says.”


	11. Avery and Juliette--best friend rescue

Avery knew the night hadn’t gone well when Juliette called, but it was even more obvious when he picked her up from the side of the road.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Juliette said.

“Okay…I’ll just take you home.”

“Did you bring it?” she asked.

“Yes, but…”

“Avery.”

He sighed and pointed to the back seat.  She reached over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

“Just…take it slow,” he said, “or okay…that is a lot to drink at one time.”

She pulled her lips away from the bottle and took a deep breath, “I can swallow a lot at one time.”

“Oh dear…Juliette.”

“What?  I am from a trailer, Avery, if you don’t remember.”

“Juliette that woman was an idiot.”

“She invited me into her house and then called me a home wrecking low-class whore.   I kept waiting for Michael to say something but he just stared at the table.  Asshole.  I hate men…and women.  I hate people in general…not you.  You brought me whiskey.”

“Which you should slow down with.  Just…pause a little.”

“Why?  You’re here,” she smiled at him, “You’ll get me home safe.”

He stopped at a red light and turned to look at her, “Yeah, I’ll get you home safe, Ms. Barnes.”

“Thanks,” she said, closing her eyes and resting her head back in the seat, “You’re my best friend.”

“You are really going to regret being so sappy in the morning.”

“No, I won’t because if you mention it I will hurt you.”

“On that note, let’s get you home before you get into any more trouble.”


	12. Teddy--Child of Mine

Will leaves as soon as Layla falls asleep.  She isn’t even snoring yet and his jeans are on and he’s creeping out the door as quickly and quietly as possible.

He needs to shower.  It’s like his skin is itching and he just wants to reverse time

What if someone saw him?  What if there were cameras?  What if he’s just ruined all of his chances with the swing of his arm?

All for what?  For Brent?  For someone who doesn’t even give a shit about him?

Brent’s a means to an end.  He doesn’t care about what people call him.  He doesn’t care about the fact that he has dinner with Craig and date with Craig and is probably in bed with Craig right now.

Damn it!

It takes forever for the shower to get hot and he drown himself under the spray.  He closes his eyes and tries to let everything go down the drain.

Nothing will happen to him.  Those guys will limp home, hurting but not hurting enough to damage their ego and go to the cops.

Tomorrow he will go back to ignoring Layla because she got what she wanted and so did he.

It would all be fine.

And if he saw Brent, when he saw Brent…it would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

 

 

She cannot help it.  She just cannot help it.  It is to perfect.

It’s almost too easy.

But also so funny that she barely makes it out of the store before losing it.

She leaves it on his bed in the guestroom over his guitar case. 

She knows when he’s found it because he screams her name and it echoes throughout the house.

“JULIETTE! JULIETTE BARNES!  Get your pain in the ass down here!”

“It’s a great ass,” she said, “even you have to admit it.”

“Don’t be cute.  You are too evil to be cute.”

“Evil!  Me!” she raises a hand to her chest in mock drama, “Why I never?”

“Are you going to pretend you didn’t do this?”

He held the shirt up against his chest.  It was pink and, in giant black letters, “I love my sugar mama.”

“Just in case you needed it again.  Since you won’t go on tour with me, you need some way to pay the bills.”

“Very cute, Barnes, really very cute.  You know I’m going to get you back for this.”

She grinned, “Oh I’m really hoping you will.”

 

 

When she has a break from the tour and she gets home to see Avery, he has a thousand questions.

She suggests they have sex.

Well, she doesn’t really suggest it as much as she kisses him until he stop asking questions and kisses her back.

Then there’s just the two of them and it’s like they are teenagers again and everything is simple.

Eventually, though, he’d holding her and brushing her hair away from her face and she can feel that he wants to ask about the tour, about being on stage, about all of it.

“Can I say something?” she asks, “Can I just…can you just listen and not say anything and ask no questions when I’m done.”

He pauses and she can feel his body tense, but finally he says, “Of course.”

She takes a deep breath, then another, “I hate the tour.  I hate the stage and all the lights and all the people.  I thought it was just the first night.  I thought it was just them booing me, but even when they cheered I still hated it.  I don’t want to be in front of thousands and thousands of people.  I don’t want it and I don’t want to go back and I know that sounds so selfish and ridiculous.  I sound like a child and I’m going back.  I’m going to go back on tour and I…maybe I’ll be fine.  I’m sure I will.”

He pauses, starts to speak and then stop again.

Finally, he says, “I’m sure you will,” and leaves it at that.

She lets out another breath, thankful to him for not pushing or telling her it would all be okay.  He just keeps holding her and not talking as they lay together in the moonlight.

 

 

Deacon hated all things stuffy.  He hated suits, fancy drinks, and dinners where he had more than one fork.

He liked wearing his comfortable jeans, strumming his guitar, and catching a game on the television.

However, the one think he hates more than anything else is disappointing his daughter.

He’s only known that she’s his for four years.  He knows he can never be the father that Teddy is, as much as he hates the man, they hate each other, he knows deep down that Teddy loves Maddie and takes care of her.

He will never be able to be that father, but he can still be something.

He can love her like no one else can because she’s a part of him.

She’s the best part of him.

She’s worth a thousand stuffy suits and a million boring dinners.

Today’s she’s graduating high school and he’s not going to miss a single moment of it.

 

 

“Don’t say a single word,” Deacon says, taking his hand off the wheel to point at the man next to him.

“I didn’t say anything,” Avery said, lifting his hands up in submission, “but if I was going to say anything it might be that you stop and ask for directions.”

“I don’t need direction.  I’ve been here.”

“15 years ago.”

“No, I don’t know, maybe less, maybe more.  I didn’t forget.”

“I have my phone.  I could GPS it?” Avery asks.

Deacon turns to look at him, and then back at the road, “I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.  We are men.  We don’t need….GPS.”

“Come on, you have a phone.”

“For emergency calls from Maddie, Scarlett, and Juliette.”

“How about me?  I’m not special?”

“Don’t push your luck.  I let you come to play some music.”

“You demanded I play for you and promised to buy me the cheapest drink in the place.”

“Well, what else do you need?” he asked.

“Directions,” Avery argued again, “or we’re just going to wander around all…”

“We’re here,” Deacon said, pulling into a spot and turning off the car.

Avery sighed and looked at the ramshackle bar in front of him, “We are using my GPS on the way home.  End of discussion.”

“Whatever, kid, my car and that means I will drive the way I want.”

“I’ll call Scarlett and tell her when to send out the search party.  Maybe she should put them on call now…save time when we’re circling Nashville five hours from now.”

“Sure, call your girlfriend for help.  I’m just going to go and get ready.”

Avery sighs and turns off his phone, “Fine, let’s go play, but you’re buying me two beers.”

“Okay, but one of them will be lousy.”

“Didn’t expect anything less.”

 

“You’re evil,” Avery panted as he collapsed on the couch.

“Don’t sit there,” Juliette admonished him, “You’re sweaty and gross.”

“Your fault,” he continued to gasp for breath.

“You are the one that lost the bet.  I think you got off easy,” she said, hanging him a water, “all you had to do was spend one work out with me.”

He took a long drink of water, draining the bottle before saying, “Torture.  That workout is insane, Juliette.”

“It’s something I do five times a week.  The other two days are yoga.  I guess you could have done your bet one of those days.”

“Evil,” he said again, “and crazy.  I don’t know how you survive exercising that much.”

“This body isn’t easy to keep, Avery,” she turned and shook her butt at him, “I think it’s worth the time and effort.”

He stared at her butt as it swung back and forth, “I’m not disagreeing…but that is the last time I am participating.”

She grinned, whipping her sports bra off and tossing it aside, “We’ll see.  Come on already.  The best part of the workout is that shower afterward…if you can make it.”

 

 

Scarlett ran as quickly as she could to the car.  The cameras were everywhere, flashing and catching her every move.

The moment she closed the door Deacon took off down the street.

“Well,” he said, “that was different.”

“Don’t,” she cried, covering her face, “oh my…my Mama’s going to see that.”

“I already called her.  She wanted to know how many people you took down.”

“Stop it.”

“My niece Scarlett who won’t curse in public got into a bar fight…no started a bar fight.”

“Stop it.  I didn’t start it.  That man grabbed me ass.”

“And if I was there I would have broken a bottle over his head and made sure he never had babies.”

“I just did the second part.  He deserved it.  It’s just that his friend got involved and then Avery hit that other guy and then…then Juliette made that other man cry.  It got out of control and I am so sorry you had to come save me.  You must be so angry.”

“Angry?  Hell, I’m impressed.  You started a bar fight.  That’s one of the Claybourne family traditions.  Next time just try and get out before the cops show up.  You’ll learn.”

Scarlett just buried her face again.

 

“I really blame this on you,” Juliette said as she collapsed back onto the couch, “it really is all your fault.”

“I’m not at all surprised by that statement,” Avery said, “but I have to disagree.”

“You always disagree and it is always your fault.”

“I told you that there was no way we were going to go to the movies and not get mobbed.”

“We would have been fine if you hadn’t needed three pounds of popcorn and every single candy in the place.”

“They had Junior Mints, which were delicious until you poured them over my head.”

“I really wanted to see that movie.  Channing Tatum is so hot.  I should give him a call.”

“He’s married.  Also, do you actually have his number?  I’d like to see the next insane action movie…also I could distract his wife for you.”

Juliette smiled, “Oh Avery, I don’t need the distraction.  Now, go make popcorn because I sent the redhead…”

“Your assistant Annie.”

“Yeah, I don’t like that name.  Anyway I sent her to get the bootleg of the movie so we’re going to watch again without you ruining it.”

“I didn’t….you know what?  Never mind.  I’ll make popcorn.”

“And wine.”

“Well, what else would we have with our popcorn?”

 

 

“I’m sorry you signed me up to do what?” Juliette asked her manager.

“Judge this year’s _Christmas Light Fight_.  It’s just one episode.”

“Glenn, I have to travel to four different cities across the country.  I have to go where it snows, Glenn.  I hate snow.”

“We’ll get you a sled.”

“This isn’t funny.  I have a Christmas album to promote.”

“A Christmas album that will be heavily featured on the show.  Also, when you judge the house in Nashville, you are going to finish with a concert.  This is perfect to promote your album.  It is good, wholesome fun.”

Juliette wrinkled her nose, “I’m bringing Avery with me.  I’ll never survive all that cheer on my own.”

“Whatever you want.”

“I want a stiff drink ready for me the moment I’m done with all of that cheer nonsense, and if my album doesn’t go to number one I am holding you personally responsible.”

“You always do.  Merry Christmas, Juliette.”

“And a Happy Fuck you.”

 

 

“I am not going to this bullshit awards show, Glenn.  The American Country Awards?  Seriously?”

“They want you to open the show.”

“That is definitely not going to happen.  I won a Country Music Award this year, Glenn.  I am too big for awards shows on the Fox Network.  Fox, for fuck’s sake.”

“Okay, so I will tell them that you’re unable to attend.”

“Yes and then try and find me a real television event to sing at.  Maybe the Superbowl.”

“I am pretty sure that’s Bruno Mars.”

“Well maybe he needs someone to sing to.  I am sure my sex could send him to heaven.”

“I am not going to suggest that to his agent…or ever think of those words again.”

“Oh Glenn, don’t be such a prude.  It’s just a song.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Let me know what Bruno says.”

 

 

Avery knew the night hadn’t gone well when Juliette called, but it was even more obvious when he picked her up from the side of the road.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Juliette said.

“Okay…I’ll just take you home.”

“Did you bring it?” she asked.

“Yes, but…”

“Avery.”

He sighed and pointed to the back seat.  She reached over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

“Just…take it slow,” he said, “or okay…that is a lot to drink at one time.”

She pulled her lips away from the bottle and took a deep breath, “I can swallow a lot at one time.”

“Oh dear…Juliette.”

“What?  I am from a trailer, Avery, if you don’t remember.”

“Juliette that woman was an idiot.”

“She invited me into her house and then called me a home wrecking low-class whore.   I kept waiting for Michael to say something but he just stared at the table.  Asshole.  I hate men…and women.  I hate people in general…not you.  You brought me whiskey.”

“Which you should slow down with.  Just…pause a little.”

“Why?  You’re here,” she smiled at him, “You’ll get me home safe.”

He stopped at a red light and turned to look at her, “Yeah, I’ll get you home safe, Ms. Barnes.”

“Thanks,” she said, closing her eyes and resting her head back in the seat, “You’re my best friend.”

“You are really going to regret being so sappy in the morning.”

“No, I won’t because if you mention it I will hurt you.”

“On that note, let’s get you home before you get into any more trouble.”

 

 

Teddy knows he’s a difficult man.  Many would say he’s an asshole and maybe they’re right.

Once upon a time, however, he’d loved Rayna James.  He wanted to give her the sun and the moon and anything else he could think of.

When she told him she was pregnant he was thrilled.

Even after she told him the baby might not be his, he still didn’t care.  All he wanted was a family with her.

Then he’d held Maddie for the first time and she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.  For once even Rayna was eclipsed by the tiny life in his arms.

For weeks he had ignored the envelope that told them who her biological father was.  It didn’t matter to him.  He was her father.

Rayna had opened it…even then she’d needed to know.  There was a part of him, all those years ago, that felt her shift away when she read the results.

She was happy Maddie was Deacon’s child. 

It didn’t help that Deacon made it through rehab…that he went month after month without drinking.

He could see Rayna thinking about telling him.  He knew she considered it.

So he held on tighter.  He got more possessive and less understanding.  He was determined to be the best husband and father even if he had to lie and cheat to make himself that man.

Eventually it meant he lost Rayna.  He wouldn’t lose his daughter.

He would hold on tight…as tight as he had to.

He was her father.  Blood didn’t matter.  Deacon didn’t matter.

He’d just keep saying it until it was true.


	13. Avery and Juliette--big balls

“Seriously?” Avery asked, “This is your guilty pleasure.”

“Shut up.  It’s ridiculous but fun.”

“It’s people falling down…over and over.”

“Sometimes they bounce on gigantic balls first  Gigantic balls, Avery, how could you not laugh at that?”

He shrugged, “Seems kind of boring, I mean they just,” he stopped as one guy fell, slid across the platform and down where he bounced on a giant ball and then flopped into the water.

He laughed.

“Ha,” she said, “What did I tell you?” she ribbed him between giggles, “Classic.”


	14. Deacon and Juliette--Down with the significant others

\--

“I don’t like him,” Deacon said when Juliette came back over, “Not that you care.”

“I don’t care,” she said, “and it doesn’t really matter.  I’m only sleeping with him.”

Deacon made a face, “You could do so much better.”

“Deacon, I am literally just using his big….”

“Okay please stop.  Just tell me you’ll be done with him soon because I do not want to see him at my birthday this year.”

“He’ll be gone.  I see you are solo tonight.  Does that mean Joyce is gone?” her mouth turned down in disgust, “How can you fuck a woman named Joyce?”

“Did you take hormones with your champagne tonight?  She was my girlfriend.”

“Was!” Juliette raised a hand in excitement, “No more Joyce to ruin a conversation by talking about her dying cat.”

“Cats.”

“What?”

“She has three dying cats now.”

“Oh Deacon.”

“Hey, she’s gone, all right, so let’s just move on.”

Juliette smiled happily, “Just for that I’m going to go get rid of Adam…well in about an hour.”

Deacon sighed, “Times like this I wish I could drink that image away.”


	15. Avery and Juliette--burned

“Why does it smell like burnt popcorn in here?” Avery asked as he entered the kitchen.

Juliette glared at him, “Because I burnt popcorn.”

“You burnt popcorn…in the microwave.”

“I meant to press 2 minutes and I pressed 22 and then I left the room and then there was smoke.”

“Oh Juliette.”

“Shut up.  You burned toast last week.”

“The button was stuck.”

“Bullshit.  You started writing lyrics and completely forgot until the smoke alarm was screeching.”

“I wrote an entire chorus for you.”

“It was amazing, but I had no toast with me tea.  So there’s no reason for you to make fun of me burning a few kernels of popcorn.”

“Why are there three bags of popcorn in the trash?  How much popcorn did you burn?”

Juliette smiled, closed the trash and took of her top.

It was always a good way to distract Avery.


	16. Scarlett and Deacon make Christmas

Deacon was fairly certain that he was not supposed to be left alone with any sort of cooking.

“It was potatoes.  They were baking.  All you had to do was turn it off a half hour after I left.”

“I know.  You said that, but I started to work on a new song and then there was smoke.”

“Not just the potatoes but somehow you soaked and ruined the turkey breast.”

“Well, there was smoke so I thought there was a fire.”

Scarlett sighed, “We’re having six people including a chart-topping superstar and your girlfriend, and your daughter to dinner tonight.  I now have no dinner to serve.”

“So, we’ll order food…pizza.”

“This is our Christmas celebration, Deacon, Christmas, and oh my you are the worst host ever.”

“Is that surprising?” he asks, “Really Megan and Maddie should get used to all the things I’m not good at.  Lowering expectations has always worked in my favor.”

“Well, not this time buddy.  Get your coat and go to the store.  We need a new turkey breast and if you can’t find that then some sort of chicken, more potatoes and pick up some more wine.”

“Scarlett.”

“You have exactly one hour to do all of that and get back to help me.  I am not doing all the work anymore, Deacon.  You have a family now and that means holidays.”

Deacon opened his mouth to argue.

“Get going, Uncle, you have 59 minutes left.”


	17. Juliette Gloats

Juliette doesn’t do it to annoy Rayna.

Okay Juliette doesn’t do it only to annoy Rayna.

She likes Maddie, always has and always will, because she’s a good kid.  She knows what it’s like to feel like everyone is against you.  They bond over how much people suck sometimes.

When Maddie started recording everyone expected her to duet with her mother.

Everyone.

Instead she asked for Deacon to play on her album, of course, and for Juliette to co-write and sing with her.

Obviously Juliette couldn’t say no.

Maybe she didn’t have to send Rayna a singing telegram about it.

But it just wasn’t as much fun if she couldn’t gloat.


	18. Avery and Juliette--gingerbread houses

“This is the dumbest thing ever,” Juliette said, glaring at the tube of ice cream and various sprinkles all around her.

“It’s not dumb.  It is Christmas fun,” Avery said, “and you promised to give it a try.”

“You promised it would be fun,” she argued, “and I was naked when I made that promise.  It’s not binding.”

“I beg to differ.  Most of the promises I get you to make are when you’re naked.  It’s how we got engaged.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Avery just smiled at her.

“Don’t smile at me.  My gingerbread house is terrible.”

“It just fell.”

“Because it’s terrible.”

“You’re just impatient,” he said, reaching over to lift two sides, “You have to hold it together and let it dry.”

“That is boring.  Why won’t they just stick?” she glared again, but held the walls together until finally…finally they stayed up.

“See?” Avery said, “All good things come to those who wait.”

“You better be talking about me.”

“Well, you are the best.”

Juliette smiled, “Shut up and help me put the rest of this up.”

“Okay, that way we can save some frosting for later.”


	19. Deacon's first Christmas

“Okay so that didn’t work out.  We can fix it,” Scarlett said.

“Fix it! Scarlett, my tree is dead.  It is Christmas Eve and the tree is dead,” Deacon said, “So much for making my first Christmas with Maddie perfect.”

“First of all, it isn’t your first Christmas.”

“It’s the first Christmas that she’s spending most of the day with me.  She is opening presents with her sister and then she’s coming here for breakfast and more presents and staying until 3.  I get five hours with her Scarlett and she cannot arrive to a dead tree.”

“Okay so we find a new tree.”

“On Christmas Eve?”

Scarlett glared, “Do you have a better idea?  There must be a lot open somewhere and any tree is better than this.”

“And if there is no tree better than this?” he asked, sounding like a petulant five-year-old.”

“Well, then we get creative and cut one down.”

“Cut one down?  Ourselves?”

“If you can’t handle it, then I will.  I know how to cut down a tree.”

“I can cut down a tree…most likely.”

“Right, we’ll try a tree lot first.  Grab the axe just in case.”

He nodded, “I’ll just send up a prayer that we don’t get pulled over and have to explain this to a cop.”

“We’ll just say that somehow you are an award-winning artist, but also not smart enough to water a tree.”

“Just get in the truck, Scarlett.  We have 14 hours and it might take me that long just to figure out how to work an axe.”


	20. Deacon and Juliette--Worst Hat Ever

Deacon glared at the sprig of green over his head.

“Merry Christmas!” Juliette said and gave him a bruising kiss on the lips, “Do you like your gift?”

“I’m not wearing a mistletoe hat all night, Juliette.”

“Oh yes you are.  You promised to wear my gift all night.  Besides, you just got dumped and you need some action.”

“I did not get dumped.  Megan and I decided to take some time apart and…”

“You got dumped; Deacon, and now you need to get some loving.  So go walk around and get as much lip as lip action as you can.  Then at the end of the night take one home and bang her until you stop being such a sad, pathetic shell of a man.”

“Your friendship is truly uplifting, Juliette.  Since I can’t get drunk to forget this ever happened I am going to go and eat peanuts until its midnight and this nightmare is over.”

“Happy New Year!” she waved as he left, “Seriously, get laid already.”


	21. Deacon and Juliette--Step-mommy

Will leaves as soon as Layla falls asleep.  She isn’t even snoring yet and his jeans are on and he’s creeping out the door as quickly and quietly as possible.

He needs to shower.  It’s like his skin is itching and he just wants to reverse time

What if someone saw him?  What if there were cameras?  What if he’s just ruined all of his chances with the swing of his arm?

All for what?  For Brent?  For someone who doesn’t even give a shit about him?

Brent’s a means to an end.  He doesn’t care about what people call him.  He doesn’t care about the fact that he has dinner with Craig and date with Craig and is probably in bed with Craig right now.

Damn it!

It takes forever for the shower to get hot and he drown himself under the spray.  He closes his eyes and tries to let everything go down the drain.

Nothing will happen to him.  Those guys will limp home, hurting but not hurting enough to damage their ego and go to the cops.

Tomorrow he will go back to ignoring Layla because she got what she wanted and so did he.

It would all be fine.

And if he saw Brent, when he saw Brent…it would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

 

 

She cannot help it.  She just cannot help it.  It is to perfect.

It’s almost too easy.

But also so funny that she barely makes it out of the store before losing it.

She leaves it on his bed in the guestroom over his guitar case. 

She knows when he’s found it because he screams her name and it echoes throughout the house.

“JULIETTE! JULIETTE BARNES!  Get your pain in the ass down here!”

“It’s a great ass,” she said, “even you have to admit it.”

“Don’t be cute.  You are too evil to be cute.”

“Evil!  Me!” she raises a hand to her chest in mock drama, “Why I never?”

“Are you going to pretend you didn’t do this?”

He held the shirt up against his chest.  It was pink and, in giant black letters, “I love my sugar mama.”

“Just in case you needed it again.  Since you won’t go on tour with me, you need some way to pay the bills.”

“Very cute, Barnes, really very cute.  You know I’m going to get you back for this.”

She grinned, “Oh I’m really hoping you will.”

 

 

When she has a break from the tour and she gets home to see Avery, he has a thousand questions.

She suggests they have sex.

Well, she doesn’t really suggest it as much as she kisses him until he stop asking questions and kisses her back.

Then there’s just the two of them and it’s like they are teenagers again and everything is simple.

Eventually, though, he’d holding her and brushing her hair away from her face and she can feel that he wants to ask about the tour, about being on stage, about all of it.

“Can I say something?” she asks, “Can I just…can you just listen and not say anything and ask no questions when I’m done.”

He pauses and she can feel his body tense, but finally he says, “Of course.”

She takes a deep breath, then another, “I hate the tour.  I hate the stage and all the lights and all the people.  I thought it was just the first night.  I thought it was just them booing me, but even when they cheered I still hated it.  I don’t want to be in front of thousands and thousands of people.  I don’t want it and I don’t want to go back and I know that sounds so selfish and ridiculous.  I sound like a child and I’m going back.  I’m going to go back on tour and I…maybe I’ll be fine.  I’m sure I will.”

He pauses, starts to speak and then stop again.

Finally, he says, “I’m sure you will,” and leaves it at that.

She lets out another breath, thankful to him for not pushing or telling her it would all be okay.  He just keeps holding her and not talking as they lay together in the moonlight.

 

 

Deacon hated all things stuffy.  He hated suits, fancy drinks, and dinners where he had more than one fork.

He liked wearing his comfortable jeans, strumming his guitar, and catching a game on the television.

However, the one think he hates more than anything else is disappointing his daughter.

He’s only known that she’s his for four years.  He knows he can never be the father that Teddy is, as much as he hates the man, they hate each other, he knows deep down that Teddy loves Maddie and takes care of her.

He will never be able to be that father, but he can still be something.

He can love her like no one else can because she’s a part of him.

She’s the best part of him.

She’s worth a thousand stuffy suits and a million boring dinners.

Today’s she’s graduating high school and he’s not going to miss a single moment of it.

 

 

“Don’t say a single word,” Deacon says, taking his hand off the wheel to point at the man next to him.

“I didn’t say anything,” Avery said, lifting his hands up in submission, “but if I was going to say anything it might be that you stop and ask for directions.”

“I don’t need direction.  I’ve been here.”

“15 years ago.”

“No, I don’t know, maybe less, maybe more.  I didn’t forget.”

“I have my phone.  I could GPS it?” Avery asks.

Deacon turns to look at him, and then back at the road, “I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.  We are men.  We don’t need….GPS.”

“Come on, you have a phone.”

“For emergency calls from Maddie, Scarlett, and Juliette.”

“How about me?  I’m not special?”

“Don’t push your luck.  I let you come to play some music.”

“You demanded I play for you and promised to buy me the cheapest drink in the place.”

“Well, what else do you need?” he asked.

“Directions,” Avery argued again, “or we’re just going to wander around all…”

“We’re here,” Deacon said, pulling into a spot and turning off the car.

Avery sighed and looked at the ramshackle bar in front of him, “We are using my GPS on the way home.  End of discussion.”

“Whatever, kid, my car and that means I will drive the way I want.”

“I’ll call Scarlett and tell her when to send out the search party.  Maybe she should put them on call now…save time when we’re circling Nashville five hours from now.”

“Sure, call your girlfriend for help.  I’m just going to go and get ready.”

Avery sighs and turns off his phone, “Fine, let’s go play, but you’re buying me two beers.”

“Okay, but one of them will be lousy.”

“Didn’t expect anything less.”

 

“You’re evil,” Avery panted as he collapsed on the couch.

“Don’t sit there,” Juliette admonished him, “You’re sweaty and gross.”

“Your fault,” he continued to gasp for breath.

“You are the one that lost the bet.  I think you got off easy,” she said, hanging him a water, “all you had to do was spend one work out with me.”

He took a long drink of water, draining the bottle before saying, “Torture.  That workout is insane, Juliette.”

“It’s something I do five times a week.  The other two days are yoga.  I guess you could have done your bet one of those days.”

“Evil,” he said again, “and crazy.  I don’t know how you survive exercising that much.”

“This body isn’t easy to keep, Avery,” she turned and shook her butt at him, “I think it’s worth the time and effort.”

He stared at her butt as it swung back and forth, “I’m not disagreeing…but that is the last time I am participating.”

She grinned, whipping her sports bra off and tossing it aside, “We’ll see.  Come on already.  The best part of the workout is that shower afterward…if you can make it.”

 

 

Scarlett ran as quickly as she could to the car.  The cameras were everywhere, flashing and catching her every move.

The moment she closed the door Deacon took off down the street.

“Well,” he said, “that was different.”

“Don’t,” she cried, covering her face, “oh my…my Mama’s going to see that.”

“I already called her.  She wanted to know how many people you took down.”

“Stop it.”

“My niece Scarlett who won’t curse in public got into a bar fight…no started a bar fight.”

“Stop it.  I didn’t start it.  That man grabbed me ass.”

“And if I was there I would have broken a bottle over his head and made sure he never had babies.”

“I just did the second part.  He deserved it.  It’s just that his friend got involved and then Avery hit that other guy and then…then Juliette made that other man cry.  It got out of control and I am so sorry you had to come save me.  You must be so angry.”

“Angry?  Hell, I’m impressed.  You started a bar fight.  That’s one of the Claybourne family traditions.  Next time just try and get out before the cops show up.  You’ll learn.”

Scarlett just buried her face again.

 

“I really blame this on you,” Juliette said as she collapsed back onto the couch, “it really is all your fault.”

“I’m not at all surprised by that statement,” Avery said, “but I have to disagree.”

“You always disagree and it is always your fault.”

“I told you that there was no way we were going to go to the movies and not get mobbed.”

“We would have been fine if you hadn’t needed three pounds of popcorn and every single candy in the place.”

“They had Junior Mints, which were delicious until you poured them over my head.”

“I really wanted to see that movie.  Channing Tatum is so hot.  I should give him a call.”

“He’s married.  Also, do you actually have his number?  I’d like to see the next insane action movie…also I could distract his wife for you.”

Juliette smiled, “Oh Avery, I don’t need the distraction.  Now, go make popcorn because I sent the redhead…”

“Your assistant Annie.”

“Yeah, I don’t like that name.  Anyway I sent her to get the bootleg of the movie so we’re going to watch again without you ruining it.”

“I didn’t….you know what?  Never mind.  I’ll make popcorn.”

“And wine.”

“Well, what else would we have with our popcorn?”

 

 

“I’m sorry you signed me up to do what?” Juliette asked her manager.

“Judge this year’s _Christmas Light Fight_.  It’s just one episode.”

“Glenn, I have to travel to four different cities across the country.  I have to go where it snows, Glenn.  I hate snow.”

“We’ll get you a sled.”

“This isn’t funny.  I have a Christmas album to promote.”

“A Christmas album that will be heavily featured on the show.  Also, when you judge the house in Nashville, you are going to finish with a concert.  This is perfect to promote your album.  It is good, wholesome fun.”

Juliette wrinkled her nose, “I’m bringing Avery with me.  I’ll never survive all that cheer on my own.”

“Whatever you want.”

“I want a stiff drink ready for me the moment I’m done with all of that cheer nonsense, and if my album doesn’t go to number one I am holding you personally responsible.”

“You always do.  Merry Christmas, Juliette.”

“And a Happy Fuck you.”

 

 

“I am not going to this bullshit awards show, Glenn.  The American Country Awards?  Seriously?”

“They want you to open the show.”

“That is definitely not going to happen.  I won a Country Music Award this year, Glenn.  I am too big for awards shows on the Fox Network.  Fox, for fuck’s sake.”

“Okay, so I will tell them that you’re unable to attend.”

“Yes and then try and find me a real television event to sing at.  Maybe the Superbowl.”

“I am pretty sure that’s Bruno Mars.”

“Well maybe he needs someone to sing to.  I am sure my sex could send him to heaven.”

“I am not going to suggest that to his agent…or ever think of those words again.”

“Oh Glenn, don’t be such a prude.  It’s just a song.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Let me know what Bruno says.”

 

 

Avery knew the night hadn’t gone well when Juliette called, but it was even more obvious when he picked her up from the side of the road.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Juliette said.

“Okay…I’ll just take you home.”

“Did you bring it?” she asked.

“Yes, but…”

“Avery.”

He sighed and pointed to the back seat.  She reached over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

“Just…take it slow,” he said, “or okay…that is a lot to drink at one time.”

She pulled her lips away from the bottle and took a deep breath, “I can swallow a lot at one time.”

“Oh dear…Juliette.”

“What?  I am from a trailer, Avery, if you don’t remember.”

“Juliette that woman was an idiot.”

“She invited me into her house and then called me a home wrecking low-class whore.   I kept waiting for Michael to say something but he just stared at the table.  Asshole.  I hate men…and women.  I hate people in general…not you.  You brought me whiskey.”

“Which you should slow down with.  Just…pause a little.”

“Why?  You’re here,” she smiled at him, “You’ll get me home safe.”

He stopped at a red light and turned to look at her, “Yeah, I’ll get you home safe, Ms. Barnes.”

“Thanks,” she said, closing her eyes and resting her head back in the seat, “You’re my best friend.”

“You are really going to regret being so sappy in the morning.”

“No, I won’t because if you mention it I will hurt you.”

“On that note, let’s get you home before you get into any more trouble.”

 

 

Teddy knows he’s a difficult man.  Many would say he’s an asshole and maybe they’re right.

Once upon a time, however, he’d loved Rayna James.  He wanted to give her the sun and the moon and anything else he could think of.

When she told him she was pregnant he was thrilled.

Even after she told him the baby might not be his, he still didn’t care.  All he wanted was a family with her.

Then he’d held Maddie for the first time and she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.  For once even Rayna was eclipsed by the tiny life in his arms.

For weeks he had ignored the envelope that told them who her biological father was.  It didn’t matter to him.  He was her father.

Rayna had opened it…even then she’d needed to know.  There was a part of him, all those years ago, that felt her shift away when she read the results.

She was happy Maddie was Deacon’s child. 

It didn’t help that Deacon made it through rehab…that he went month after month without drinking.

He could see Rayna thinking about telling him.  He knew she considered it.

So he held on tighter.  He got more possessive and less understanding.  He was determined to be the best husband and father even if he had to lie and cheat to make himself that man.

Eventually it meant he lost Rayna.  He wouldn’t lose his daughter.

He would hold on tight…as tight as he had to.

He was her father.  Blood didn’t matter.  Deacon didn’t matter.

He’d just keep saying it until it was true.

 

 

“Seriously?” Avery asked, “This is your guilty pleasure.”

“Shut up.  It’s ridiculous but fun.”

“It’s people falling down…over and over.”

“Sometimes they bounce on gigantic balls first  Gigantic balls, Avery, how could you not laugh at that?”

He shrugged, “Seems kind of boring, I mean they just,” he stopped as one guy fell, slid across the platform and down where he bounced on a giant ball and then flopped into the water.

He laughed.

“Ha,” she said, “What did I tell you?” she ribbed him between giggles, “Classic.”

 

 

“I don’t like him,” Deacon said when Juliette came back over, “Not that you care.”

“I don’t care,” she said, “and it doesn’t really matter.  I’m only sleeping with him.”

Deacon made a face, “You could do so much better.”

“Deacon, I am literally just using his big….”

“Okay please stop.  Just tell me you’ll be done with him soon because I do not want to see him at my birthday this year.”

“He’ll be gone.  I see you are solo tonight.  Does that mean Joyce is gone?” her mouth turned down in disgust, “How can you fuck a woman named Joyce?”

“Did you take hormones with your champagne tonight?  She was my girlfriend.”

“Was!” Juliette raised a hand in excitement, “No more Joyce to ruin a conversation by talking about her dying cat.”

“Cats.”

“What?”

“She has three dying cats now.”

“Oh Deacon.”

“Hey, she’s gone, all right, so let’s just move on.”

Juliette smiled happily, “Just for that I’m going to go get rid of Adam…well in about an hour.”

Deacon sighed, “Times like this I wish I could drink that image away.”

 

 

“Why does it smell like burnt popcorn in here?” Avery asked as he entered the kitchen.

Juliette glared at him, “Because I burnt popcorn.”

“You burnt popcorn…in the microwave.”

“I meant to press 2 minutes and I pressed 22 and then I left the room and then there was smoke.”

“Oh Juliette.”

“Shut up.  You burned toast last week.”

“The button was stuck.”

“Bullshit.  You started writing lyrics and completely forgot until the smoke alarm was screeching.”

“I wrote an entire chorus for you.”

“It was amazing, but I had no toast with me tea.  So there’s no reason for you to make fun of me burning a few kernels of popcorn.”

“Why are there three bags of popcorn in the trash?  How much popcorn did you burn?”

Juliette smiled, closed the trash and took of her top.

It was always a good way to distract Avery.

 

 

Deacon was fairly certain that he was not supposed to be left alone with any sort of cooking.

“It was potatoes.  They were baking.  All you had to do was turn it off a half hour after I left.”

“I know.  You said that, but I started to work on a new song and then there was smoke.”

“Not just the potatoes but somehow you soaked and ruined the turkey breast.”

“Well, there was smoke so I thought there was a fire.”

Scarlett sighed, “We’re having six people including a chart-topping superstar and your girlfriend, and your daughter to dinner tonight.  I now have no dinner to serve.”

“So, we’ll order food…pizza.”

“This is our Christmas celebration, Deacon, Christmas, and oh my you are the worst host ever.”

“Is that surprising?” he asks, “Really Megan and Maddie should get used to all the things I’m not good at.  Lowering expectations has always worked in my favor.”

“Well, not this time buddy.  Get your coat and go to the store.  We need a new turkey breast and if you can’t find that then some sort of chicken, more potatoes and pick up some more wine.”

“Scarlett.”

“You have exactly one hour to do all of that and get back to help me.  I am not doing all the work anymore, Deacon.  You have a family now and that means holidays.”

Deacon opened his mouth to argue.

“Get going, Uncle, you have 59 minutes left.”

 

 

Juliette doesn’t do it to annoy Rayna.

Okay Juliette doesn’t do it only to annoy Rayna.

She likes Maddie, always has and always will, because she’s a good kid.  She knows what it’s like to feel like everyone is against you.  They bond over how much people suck sometimes.

When Maddie started recording everyone expected her to duet with her mother.

Everyone.

Instead she asked for Deacon to play on her album, of course, and for Juliette to co-write and sing with her.

Obviously Juliette couldn’t say no.

Maybe she didn’t have to send Rayna a singing telegram about it.

But it just wasn’t as much fun if she couldn’t gloat.

 

 

“This is the dumbest thing ever,” Juliette said, glaring at the tube of ice cream and various sprinkles all around her.

“It’s not dumb.  It is Christmas fun,” Avery said, “and you promised to give it a try.”

“You promised it would be fun,” she argued, “and I was naked when I made that promise.  It’s not binding.”

“I beg to differ.  Most of the promises I get you to make are when you’re naked.  It’s how we got engaged.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Avery just smiled at her.

“Don’t smile at me.  My gingerbread house is terrible.”

“It just fell.”

“Because it’s terrible.”

“You’re just impatient,” he said, reaching over to lift two sides, “You have to hold it together and let it dry.”

“That is boring.  Why won’t they just stick?” she glared again, but held the walls together until finally…finally they stayed up.

“See?” Avery said, “All good things come to those who wait.”

“You better be talking about me.”

“Well, you are the best.”

Juliette smiled, “Shut up and help me put the rest of this up.”

“Okay, that way we can save some frosting for later.”

 

 

“Okay so that didn’t work out.  We can fix it,” Scarlett said.

“Fix it! Scarlett, my tree is dead.  It is Christmas Eve and the tree is dead,” Deacon said, “So much for making my first Christmas with Maddie perfect.”

“First of all, it isn’t your first Christmas.”

“It’s the first Christmas that she’s spending most of the day with me.  She is opening presents with her sister and then she’s coming here for breakfast and more presents and staying until 3.  I get five hours with her Scarlett and she cannot arrive to a dead tree.”

“Okay so we find a new tree.”

“On Christmas Eve?”

Scarlett glared, “Do you have a better idea?  There must be a lot open somewhere and any tree is better than this.”

“And if there is no tree better than this?” he asked, sounding like a petulant five-year-old.”

“Well, then we get creative and cut one down.”

“Cut one down?  Ourselves?”

“If you can’t handle it, then I will.  I know how to cut down a tree.”

“I can cut down a tree…most likely.”

“Right, we’ll try a tree lot first.  Grab the axe just in case.”

He nodded, “I’ll just send up a prayer that we don’t get pulled over and have to explain this to a cop.”

“We’ll just say that somehow you are an award-winning artist, but also not smart enough to water a tree.”

“Just get in the truck, Scarlett.  We have 14 hours and it might take me that long just to figure out how to work an axe.”

 

 

Deacon glared at the sprig of green over his head.

“Merry Christmas!” Juliette said and gave him a bruising kiss on the lips, “Do you like your gift?”

“I’m not wearing a mistletoe hat all night, Juliette.”

“Oh yes you are.  You promised to wear my gift all night.  Besides, you just got dumped and you need some action.”

“I did not get dumped.  Megan and I decided to take some time apart and…”

“You got dumped; Deacon, and now you need to get some loving.  So go walk around and get as much lip as lip action as you can.  Then at the end of the night take one home and bang her until you stop being such a sad, pathetic shell of a man.”

“Your friendship is truly uplifting, Juliette.  Since I can’t get drunk to forget this ever happened I am going to go and eat peanuts until its midnight and this nightmare is over.”

“Happy New Year!” she waved as he left, “Seriously, get laid already.”

 

 

“This seems a little unfair,” Deacon said as he sat on the couch, “I didn’t even hit him.  I should not be in trouble.”

“So you want points for not hitting Teddy?” Juliette asks.

“Yes, I do.  He was being an asshole…again.  He was telling me he was going to take Maddie away from me…again.”

“Maddie is 18 now.  He couldn’t take her away before and he definitely can’t now.”

“He shouldn’t be threatening it.  Things were going fine.  We’ve made this work.  She sees Teddy and he’s still her father, and then she sees me and I get to be her biological father.  She calls him Dad and me Pops.  It all works out.  Except that every once in awhile Teddy decides he needs to remind me that I wasn’t around for the first 15 years.”

“Because Rayna lied and never told you Maddie was yours.”

“Rayna did what she thought was best.”

“Relax,” Juliette said, rolling her eyes, “I’m not attacking Saint Rayna.  I’m just saying that it’s not your fault that you weren’t there.  When you found out about Maddie, you were there for her.”

“After I got drunk and almost…”

“And then you got sober and you stayed sober.  There’s no point in going back in time.  You’re a good dad.  I know that because I had a shitty one.  Teddy got his anger out and he’ll go back into the turtle shell until next year.”

“And I’ll listen to it all again and then ignore it.”

“For Maddie,” Juliette said, “That girl deserves to have both her fathers in her life.  By tomorrow you’ll forget all about it.”

“Maybe I could invite Juliette over tomorrow and the three of us could play music.  She loves when you sing her songs.”“Of course,” Juliette smiled, “as soon as Rayna stops being a pain in the ass I’m going to buy one of those songs and make it a hit.  Just tell me the time.”

“Did I mention you’re too good for me, Juliette Barnes?” Deacon asked.

“Stop being sappy.  It’s scary and abnormal.  Just start playing that piano and make me a hit.  Let’s go now.”

“I promise not to try and say anything nice about you again today.”

“Good.  I’ll start to lose my reputation if that keeps up.”

 

 

“Hmmm…oh hmmmm….Maddie was right.  This is the most delicious thing I have ever put in my mouth.”

“Okay, first of all.  Don’t make those sounds and talk about my daughter…or about putting things in your mouth,” Deacon demanded, tossing his plate of cake onto the table and away from him.

“First of all, you love when I put certain things of yours in my mouth.”

“Juliette, my daughter is literally in the next room.”

“Oh please, don’t be such a prude.  Besides she can’t hear me.”

“I don’t want to take that chance.”

“Honestly, baby, you worry too much.  She adores you and she adores me.  I am the best step-mommy ever.”

“You have to stop calling yourself that.  Rayna hates it.”

“And for that reason I will continue to say it.  Maddie is totes happy that we are getting married.”

“I am marrying someone who says totes and isn’t talking about a bag that carries your towels to the beach.  I have gone completely insane.”

Juliette nodded, “You’re probably having a mid-life crisis and when you come out of it you will be horrified that you married me.  However, I will then let you eat some of this cake while I wrap my lips around your dick and you will give glory to my name once again.”

“Please don’t say dick in front of my daughter.”

“Of course not, baby, I would never do that.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

She grinned widely and snuggled up against him, “Thank me later in…”

“Maddie!” Deacon says loudly, “Maddie brought more cake.”

“That’s exactly what I was craving,” Juliette said, “Best step-daughter ever.”

Deacon sighed.  At least she wasn’t moaning anymore.


	22. Avery and Juliette--interrogation

“I know that you’re lying,” Avery said, grabbing his beer and settling back on the couch, “I’m going to make you admit it.”

“I’m not admitting that.  It’s a lie and you are a jackass.”

“Just tell the truth and this will all be over.”

“Avery stop it!  I didn’t watch it,” Juliette said, giving him her best glare, “You’re an asshole.”

“Fine, you leave me no choice.”

The thing about Avery was that he was calm, relaxed, so she never saw it coming until he was across the couch and tickling her mercilessly.

“Stop it!  Stop!” she screamed, “I will fire you!” she yelled as she gasped for air and giggled.

“You can’t fire your husband now admit it!”

“Fine!” she said, “Fine,” trying to stop laughing as he backed off.

“Say it!”

“Fine,” she glared up at him, “I watched the damn show.”

“And that show would be?”

“Barney and Friends.  I watched it as a kid and…”

“I love you…” he sang, “You love me.”

“Go to hell, Barkley.”

“We’re a happy family.”

“I’m divorcing you.”

“For a giant purple dinosaur?”

“I’m never telling you anything again.”

“Liar,” he said, smiling and kissing her until she was giggling again.

 

 


	23. Avery and Juliette--shoes

Avery had never thought of himself as all that adventurous when it came to sex.

He wasn’t a prude; after all there was that brief span of time when he’d been a boy toy.

It wasn’t like he was a missionary position only type of guy.

He just never thought of himself as needed lots of…extras.  He didn’t need handcuffs or spanking to get him off.  He didn’t have any fetishes or kinks.

Then he started sleeping with Juliette.

Then he started sleeping with Juliette and her shoes.

High heels, ridiculously high heels that did insane things to her legs.  She had shoes everywhere, more than he could count and they were always the last things he took off.  Her dress would be on the floor, her bra hung over a chair and she would just be walking around in those heels and driving him insane.

Insane.

“Are those new?” he asked as she slipped her feet encased in gold pumps onto his lap.

“I just got them today.  I think they make my calves look good.  What do you think?”

“I think you’re an evil woman.  We have to leave in three minutes, Juliette, three minutes.”

“I know and all night long you’ll be thinking of me in nothing but these shoes.  I wonder if you’ll drag me into one of the bathrooms tonight or if you can make it until the limp ride home.”

“Oh, a challenge,” he smiled, “I like those.  Come on, darling, it’s a long limo ride and I’m pretty sure I can think up a challenge of my own.”

“Avery, Avery…put me down.  Avery this not funny you’ll mess up my hair.”

“Among other things,” he promised.

 

 


	24. Deacon and Juliette--Family Dinner

Juliette watched as Deacon paced back and forth.  She sighed.

“You are going to ruin my floor.”

He didn’t even have to stop to glare at her, “Why aren’t you nervous?  Shouldn’t you be nervous?”

She shrugged, “You know I don’t really get nervous.  Besides why would I be nervous now?  Maddie loves me.  She is going to be so excited.”

“You know Rayna is going to be here too.”

“Yes, it’s a dinner for the family.  I had to accept her as part of it when I decided to date you.  Also, I am super excited to tell her.”

“Oh Juliette.”

“What?  We are engaged Deacon and she can stop referring to me as your mid-life crisis now.”

“She never…”

“She did.”

“Okay, well, okay she did.”

“Anyway I most excited to tell everyone.  They’re going to be thrilled because they love me and you too.”

“I love you too?  Or they love me too?”

“Exactly.  Everything is going to be great.  Want to have sex to calm down?”

“My daughter will be here too.”

“Right,” Juliette rolls her eyes, “She doesn’t know what sex is or that her father has it.”

“No, she doesn’t know that.  Why are you arguing with me?” he asked.

She smiled, “Distraction.  And it worked.  They’re pulling into the driveway right now.  Too late to back out now.”

He smiled and kissed her softly, “I would never.  Let’s go tell my daughter we’re getting married.”

 


	25. Deacon and Juliette--Help

“This seems a little unfair,” Deacon said as he sat on the couch, “I didn’t even hit him.  I should not be in trouble.”

“So you want points for not hitting Teddy?” Juliette asks.

“Yes, I do.  He was being an asshole…again.  He was telling me he was going to take Maddie away from me…again.”

“Maddie is 18 now.  He couldn’t take her away before and he definitely can’t now.”

“He shouldn’t be threatening it.  Things were going fine.  We’ve made this work.  She sees Teddy and he’s still her father, and then she sees me and I get to be her biological father.  She calls him Dad and me Pops.  It all works out.  Except that every once in awhile Teddy decides he needs to remind me that I wasn’t around for the first 15 years.”

“Because Rayna lied and never told you Maddie was yours.”

“Rayna did what she thought was best.”

“Relax,” Juliette said, rolling her eyes, “I’m not attacking Saint Rayna.  I’m just saying that it’s not your fault that you weren’t there.  When you found out about Maddie, you were there for her.”

“After I got drunk and almost…”

“And then you got sober and you stayed sober.  There’s no point in going back in time.  You’re a good dad.  I know that because I had a shitty one.  Teddy got his anger out and he’ll go back into the turtle shell until next year.”

“And I’ll listen to it all again and then ignore it.”

“For Maddie,” Juliette said, “That girl deserves to have both her fathers in her life.  By tomorrow you’ll forget all about it.”

“Maybe I could invite Maddieover tomorrow and the three of us could play music.  She loves when you sing her songs.”“Of course,” Juliette smiled, “as soon as Rayna stops being a pain in the ass I’m going to buy one of those songs and make it a hit.  Just tell me the time.”

“Did I mention you’re too good for me, Juliette Barnes?” Deacon asked.

“Stop being sappy.  It’s scary and abnormal.  Just start playing that piano and make me a hit.  Let’s go now.”

“I promise not to try and say anything nice about you again today.”

“Good.  I’ll start to lose my reputation if that keeps up.”


End file.
